Just another reunion
by dramionejelsa
Summary: Draco Malfoy joins the 5th year Hogwarts reunion with his daughter in his arms. Nothing could go wrong, right? One mischief follows the other, and misunderstandings builds up lies until... "Corrections my friend."Draco spoke up as he raised his left hand, "I married her, Hermione Granger and had four deviously good looking kids with her."


**Author's Note:** Hi! This plot bunny has been in my mind for quite some time~ Though there are a lot of reunion stories, I just can't get enough of it! I hope you feel the same way too and enjoy this story~ English is not my native language so please excuse the grammar mistakes and feel free to PM me if you have the time, I try to fix it as soon as possible~ Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and any other character you know in this story belongs to JK Rowling! I only own the OC characters~

Draco looked down at his daughter who was snuggled in his arms. Her blonde Malfoy hair with tiny curls to it fell perfectly down her back. Her brown innocent doe eyes looked back at her father with a pure curiosity, her cheeks were rosy red with excitement as she turned around and let her eyes scan through the room. Draco sighed inwardly, his daughter is barely two years old, yet he could already imagine fending off and threatening those perverted teen boys that would follow her around when she's old enough to go to Hogwarts.

He headed towards the refreshment table, where everyone was chatting vigorously. Lavender had really outdone herself for the 5 year Hoagwarts reunion party. The ball room was filled with excited chatters and happy tears as friends and housemates reunited.

"Malfoy!"He turned to see Adrian Pucey walking towards him, "It's nice to know that you're still alive."He looked down at Draco's arms and smirked, "I see you've been busy lately. Who did you knock up?"  
"Pucey."Draco greeted trying to suppress his urge to roll his eyes, "Still enjoying single life I see."  
"Yup." Adrian smiled, "I'm the golden bachelor."  
"You mean you're still alone and living with your parents?" A voice popped up next to them.  
"Oi! Zabini!"Adrian protested, "Being single comes with the freedom that all men dream of. I can't believe you gave that up for Looney."  
"Don't call my wife that."Blaise glared at him and took a threatening step towards him,"You hear me?"  
Adrian put both hands up in the air, "I apologize man, chill."

Blaise relaxed and took a step back. Draco asked, "So where are the twins?"  
"With Luna, " Blaise smiled warmly looking at the window beside them, "probably searching for nargles in the garden out back." He turned to Draco, "So, what were you guys talking about besides Pucey's lonesome life?"  
"It's not lonesome."Adrian protested, "Draco gets what I'm talking about. We still don't need to be tied down. Besides,"  
Adrian downed his glass, "one kid is enough to handle, right Malfoy?"

Before Draco could retort, a high pitched voice squealed next to him. He groaned when he recognized the voice.  
"Draco!Is that your daughter?"Pansy exclaimed as she rushed towards the trio with Conor Pike in tow, "She certainly has the Malfoy charm."  
"Who's the mother?"Conor spoke up.  
Adrian spoke before Draco could reply, "I don't think Malfoy might even know her well."  
"What?"Conor asked with furrowed eyebrows.  
Adrian rolled his eyes and pointed at Draco's empty right hand, "Well as you can see, Malfoy's not married. We would have seen it all over the news if he was anyway."  
"Actually-" Draco spoke up, but was interrupted by Pansy."You know, I think our Zachery would be a great match for her, don't you think so too, Conor?"  
"Who says I'm going to betroth her to some kid?"Draco narrowed his eyes.  
The little circle of Slytherins had managed to attract the attention of several other Slytherins and people from other houses. Astoria chose that moment to walk over with her son in her arms, announcing proudly "Well, my Caleb is not some kid. He's definitely the best choice for your daughter."

His princess wriggled uncomfortably under the attention, she turned awawy from the crowd and buried her face in his father's neck.  
Draco soothed her hair, "Soteira?" She shook her head and buried her face further into her father earning awes from the crowd. Draco chuckled as he soothed her back.  
"Not a very Slytherin trait."Conor commented. Draco ignored him as he shifted Soteira in his arms.

"Daddy!"Suddenly, two tiny figures latched themselves onto each of Draco's legs, quivering with tiny sobs. Draco stumbled a bit before regaining his balance.  
All everyone could see were the dirty blonde hair of the tiny children.  
"Dad!"One of the tiny kids lifted his head,his face contorted with tears,  
"daddy! Screndus, he…he…broke our brooms,"  
"We…we have no more brooms!" The other kid lifted his face revealing a identical face to the kid next to him.  
"Three kids?"Adrian blinked, "that's awfully careless of you."

Draco glared at him, before he could retort to his former quidditch teammate another tiny kid no older than 6 sporting the unmistakable Malfoy blonde hair strolled into the crowd. His steps carried the undeniable Malfoy pride, his features, which was almost an exact duplicate of a young Draco had a arrogant look plastered on it.  
"Like dad will believe you, you two pulled that one too many times. He's not buying you two new brooms."  
The tiny twins stuck out their tongues at the older blonde.

Draco sighed as he looked to Blaise for help only to receive an amused smirk from him. Suddenly Soteira turned to look at him, "dwaddy, me hungwy." "Screndus."Draco addressed his eldest son. Screndus nodded as he reached into Draco's pocket and pulled out a shrinked bottle. He handed it to his father and turned around to face the Italian that was trying to suppress a laugh, "Uncle Blaise, I wouldn't be laughing now if I were you. Someone's out to get you tonight, something about you attempting to roast a marshmallow in our library?"  
"Bloody hell."Blaise grunted, "you told on me to your mom didn't you, you evil devil. That was supposed to be our little secret!"  
"Don't swear in front of my kids."Draco shot Blaise a glare as he enlarged the bottle and gave it to Soteira while trying to stop the twins from trying to tug each others shirt out.  
Pansy frowned in confusion, "His mother?"She turned to face Adrian, "I thought you said he's single."  
"I thought so too..."Adrian trailed off.

"Blaise Zabini!"The Slytherins turned to see Hermione fuming towards them, "the library! How dare you start a fire there!"  
Draco chuckled as his well built friend cowered in front of the petite bushy brown haired woman.  
Hermione shifted her gaze to Draco, "Oh, don't you laugh! You were part of the mastermind too. You're supposed to be setting an example for the kids, not leading them astray!" "Mommy!"Soteira's face lit up upon seeing her mother. Hermione leaned down and lifted Soteira into her arms.

"Mommy?"Conor gasped out the crowd's thought. That's when Hermione realized she had ran into the Slytherin's crowd.  
"You knocked up the know-it-all?"Adrian choked out.  
Conor choked,"the mind of the golden trio, the Gryffindor princess?"  
"Corrections my friend."Draco spoke up as he raised his left hand, "I married her, Hermione Granger and had four deviously good looking kids with her."  
"I'm sure you meant devils." Blaise hissed as he glared at the tiny smirking blonde that sold him out.


End file.
